The Sickness of the Magicians and Demigods
by candyland7
Summary: My OC Skylar Kane lived in France away from her brother and sister. One day Amos comes and takes her to the 21st Nome to live there. She literally drops in front if Percy and meets his cousins and sister, Tiana(another OC). Sadie gets sick and that's only the beginning. I suck at summary's but please read the story. Constructive criticism is okay but please no flames.
1. Percy meets Skylar

**Skylar POV (There is some French in here there is a translation)**

"Sky!" a voice called out.

"Qu'est-ceque c'est?" I asked. (What is it?)

"Amosvoussouhaite!" (Amos wants you)

"Jeserai là."(I'll be right there)

I sighed, French isn't my first language. [No it's not my first language and I'm sorry that I usually use it when I talk. It became a habit] English actually is. I live in France and I host a goddess. Her name is Athirat [I know it sounds like arthritis but don't tell her that] **(A/N look her up she is a real goddess!) **goddess of the sea. Slipping on my black leather jacket and my black boots, I ran downstairs. I found one of my good friends; her name is Amber which is fitting for her since she has both amber hair and eyes. [Sadie says I need to hurry up to where she comes in]

"Où est-il?" I asked. (Where is he)

She led me into the parlor where I saw Uncle Amos sitting. I smiled at Amber and she left my uncle and I alone. [Shut up Percy you sound like Sadie]

"Why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my niece?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. [I don't know how I do that so shut up]

"Fine, I'm taking you to the Twenty-First Nome to live with your sister and brother," Amos confessed. [No I didn't always live with them we got separated when we were younger]

"Now?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, now go get packed and do something with your hair, it's a rat's nest."

I nodded and ran all the way to my room. Packing my stuff in my sea-green bag-It was a gift from Amos when I moved her it can fit everything in it without it getting to heavy or to full-[Oh, gods just shut up already!] I grabbed a blue hair brush and a black hair thing and started brushing my curly caramel colored hair with natural brown highlights.[Yes they are natural] I pulled it up in a French ponytail. Going to the bathroom I put on mascara and sea-green eye-shadow around my blue-brown eyes.

_Oh, I must say that sea-green looks good on you, if only you didn't wear so much black, _Athirat said in my head.

_I like black now shut up! _I told her.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Saying good-bye to Amber I met Amos on top of the roof.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. I hadn't seen Carter and Sadie for around seven years so I was nervous. I stepped through the sand portal and appeared on the roof of the Twenty-First Nome. I saw a griffin over to my left [I know he has a name Carter but I didn't know that at the time] and on my right there was a door to inside.

"Let's go find Carter and Sadie," Amos suggested.

"Okay," I agreed.

Following Amos, we went to the door. We went down the stairs and came across the kitchen, inside Carter was talking to a baboon. Sadie was nowhere to be seen.

"Carter," Amos called.

Carter turned and when he saw me his face broke [No his face didn't actually break, Sadie] into a grin.

"Skylar, Amos!" He exclaimed.

"Où estSadie?" I asked. (Where's Sadie)

"What?" Carter asked.

"Sorry habit. I asked where's Sadie."

"Oh, she's teaching. In the library."

"Do you think she will mind a little distraction?"

Carter looked confused until suddenly all the water in the room went into the library. I walked over to the door and casting an invisibility spell on Carter, Amos, and I, we walked in. I made sure to keep the library books near Sadie dry, I dropped the water on Sadie.

"All right who did that?" Sadie asked pushing her wet caramel colored hair out of her eyes. She had strips of blue in her hair.

"I did, nice blue streaks," I said taking off the invisibility spell.

Sadie looked confused for a second before she saw me. [She looked confused because…I'm not going to explain]

"Sky?" She asked.

"The one and only," I said.

"Amos said that you were coming tomorrow."

"Well he decided to get me a day earlier."  
Sadie smiled and dismissed her class.

_Uh, Skylar this may be a bad time to mention this but do you feel that?_ Athirat asked.

_Yeah another sea aura, it's coming from outside. _I responded.

Reaching into the Duat I grabbed out my bow and arrows and my wand. Carter and Sadie looked at me confused they followed me when I jumped off the building right in front of a boy. The boy was startled when he saw me. [Don't deny it Percy it was true] The boy was hot with windswept raven black hair, sea-green eyes, well toned muscles, and he was tan. I immediately knew that he was the source of the aura.

"Hello," I said.

"Uh, hi," He responded a bit shocked [Oh, wow nice to know you thought I was a monster]

"Sorry if I startled you."  
Carter and Sadie dropped down next to me.

"Oh, hi Percy," Carter said.

Sadie and I both turned towards him.

"You know him?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I told you about him," Carter reminded her.

"Hey, Carter," Percy said.

"I see you have met my sister."  
"You mean the girl that dropped randomly in front of me, then yeah."  
"That's Skylar she just moved in with us today from France and this is Sadie."  
Carter introduced us to Percy.

"So, let's go somewhere to eat, I'm hungry," a voice said behind us.

I turned there was a girl that looked a lot like Percy other than the fact that well she is a girl and she was wearing a black leather jacket-like mine-and had a necklace with weapons around it. Next to her though was a girl that Sadie obviously knew and a boy that none of us but Percy knew. The girl that Sadie knew has spiky black hair with a blue streak, a Death to Barbie T-shirt, ripped up jeans, and was wearing black eyeliner and a silver bracelet. The boy was pale, he has black hair and eyes, a black aviator's jacket, black jeans, and black tennis shoes, and he had a black sword on his belt.

"Okay then Thalia," he said to the girl with a blue streak in her hair, "Where do you want to go."  
"Let's go to a place with cheeseburgers," Thalia said.

"We always go for cheeseburgers," the boy whined. [You did whine Nico!]

"Shut up Nico."  
The girl that looked like Percy slapped Nico. [We know that hurt now shut up!]

"Ow, Tiana!" Nico exclaimed.

"Let me introduce you guys," Percy suggested, "This is Tiana my little sister," He pointed to the girl that looked like him, "and this is Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace my annoying cousins also known as Death Breath and Pinecone Face."[Thalia, Nico stop hitting Percy]  
Thalia and Nico tried to hit Percy.

"Hi," I said, "I am Skylar Kane; these are my brother and sister Carter and Sadie. They have no nicknames that I know of."

"I don't know I think Carter is known as Chicken-head," Sadie suggested twirling her blue streak. [Carter if you keep setting fire to Sadie's hair I will attack you]

"It's a falcon," Carter protested.

"Tais-toideux," I said. (Shut up you two)

"What?" everyone asked looking at me.

"Never mind."

"What did you say?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter."  
"Well we still haven't figured out where we are going to eat."  
"Let's go to France."  
"How?" Thalia asked, "Nico and Mrs. O'Leary can't take us all."  
"Follow me."  
The others looked skeptical but still followed me.

"Skylar who are all these people?" Amos asked.

"I thought you left and it's okay they're friends," I assured him.

I heard someone cough behind me. [We know it was you Sadie] I turned around and saw Sadie hacking into her elbow. Amos look worried but the rest of us weren't worried. [We thought it was nothing just you trying to get our attention or something]

"Sadie are you okay?" Amos asked.

Sadie tried to talk but couldn't.

"Come with me," Amos said and took her to her room.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. Going to the roof Carter walked over to the griffin.

"Hey Freak," he said.

"Is that an actual griffin?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, he's mine I named him Freak."  
"Freeeaaaak!" Freak said

"Appropriate name," Nico said.

Tiana pet Freak and he shuddered at her touch.

"Does she talk?" Carter asked Percy.

"Sometimes but not a lot," Percy answered.

Tiana glared at Percy before opening her mouth, "I talk."  
"Not usually."  
"Touché."

I smiled.

"Can you guys fly?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

I focused on turning into a raven, my favorite bird. I heard a few gasps from my new friends and I cocked my head towards them. I flew onto Percy's shoulder and saw Carter as a falcon on Thalia's shoulder.

"How about we just us a portal," I suggested once I turned human again on the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere," Bast said from behind us.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked also human.

"Everyone is getting sick, Amos is saying that no one is to leave the Nome."  
**And end. Tiana is my OC and she is dating Nico. This will be a Carter/Thalia-who is no longer in the hunters- and a Skylar/Percy fic. Skylar is my OC. **


	2. Carter, Nico, and Thalia get Sick

**is no longer in the hunters- and a Skylar/Percy fic. Skylar is my OC.**

**What up yo, sorry for not updating. I was grounded and then I have school.**

**Skylar: You have a life outside of writing?**

**Me: Yes, why is that so surprising?**

**Percy: No reason.**

**Me:*Glares at Percy and Sky* Just say the disclaimer you two.**

**Percy and Skylar: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Skylar POV**

"Sadie wasn't the first to get sick, other magicians are sick and still are," Bast replied.

"Demigods are also getting sick," Percy added.

"Demigods?" I asked. [I'm sorry, I didn't know what demigods were then]

"Children of gods," Thalia explained.

"By hosting a mortal?" Carter asked.

"No, they can host mortals?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I'm hosting one at the moment," I answered. [Was it really that much of a shock?]

_Thanks for remembering me, _Athirat said annoyed.

_Shut up, _I told her. [Yes, I told a goddess to shut up]

"You're hosting a god?" Percy asked. [Sorry]

"Goddess of the Sea," I responded, "et une trèsgênantà cela." (and a very annoying one at that) [Don't even say it]

_Thanks a lot for the compliment. _Athirat said [Yes, she knows French]

_You're very welcome. _I replied.

"Stop speaking French!" Everyone exclaimed.

Thalia started coughing then and Bast took her downstairs. Tiana ran after, Percy looked after Tiana. But he didn't go after her. I noticed that he looked worried. I wanted to comfort him, but we barely knew each other. Especially since Carter, despite the fact that I am older, is very overprotective. [You are overprotective. Don't deny it]

"Tu vas bien?" I asked. (You okay)

Percy looked confused, but he got what I meant. [That wasn't the only time] I went over to him.

"You okay?" I repeated this time in English. [You could just ask me]

"Yeah, Tiana's powerful. She might know a way to heal them," Percy said.

"How powerful?" [Okay I'll admit it, she was so quite I didn't believe she could be that powerful]

"Most powerful being in the universe."  
I whistled, "That's powerful."  
"Yeah, but power like that comes with a price. She might be my full sister, but she had a terrible childhood." [Yeah he told me, not everything though]  
"Is that why…"  
"She doesn't talk." [Piper that was my EAR!]  
I nodded, I felt like I was prying.

"Yeah. We were separated when we were younger. She trained to become an assassin at six and was on the run from seven to eight. Some foster place found her and a good friend of mine. Tiana was then adopted by a terrible man who did things to her that I'm not allowed to tell. I found her at nine," Percy said, "She used to be talkative now you can find a mouse that squeaks more than she talks."

I heard Carter and Nico start coughing behind me. I whirled around. [It was not like a ballerina whirl!]

"Bast and Amos are taking care of Sadie and Thalia, we need to take Carter and Nico down," I suggested.

"I'll take Nico, you have Carter," Percy said.

"J'ai Carter." (I got Carter)

"I'm assuming that's a yes." [He's not that dumb]  
I gently guided Carter to the stairs, Percy followed not far behind. Soon I was carrying Carter since he lost strength. [Aww Carter's blushing] Percy ended up doing that with Nico. [Now Nico's blushing]

"Whoa, what's going on?" Amos asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I questioned.

"No, give me Carter." [Carter I don't think it's possible to go any redder]  
I handed Uncle Amos Carter and helped Percy with Nico. When we got to the infirmary I saw all the other sick magicians from the 21st Nome and Thalia. Tiana was with Bast trying different remedies.

"I need to go," Percy said, "See you another time."  
"See you," I responded.

I hoped that I wasn't blushing. [I was!] Percy was on his way out.

"Percy!" I called. [Don't give me that look Carter]

He turned.

"Retrouvez-moidemain àle pont de Brooklynà midi," I said. (Meet me tomorrow at the Brooklyn Bridge at noon)

"What?" he asked.

I ran forward and whispered what I said in his ear. He blushed and nodded. [Now Percy's blushing]

_That's not a good thing. Just don't start dating or else the gods of Olympus will come after you. The Egyptians and Greeks have a long hatred for each other, _Athirat said. [That really put a damper on things]

_Well that's stupid. _I said. [Percy agrees]

_Not my fault. I might be a goddess, but I have always had a liking for Poseidon. _[Yeah I never knew that either]

_Gross. _[I know I can't say anything]

**Tiana POV**

Percy and I left, with Amos' permission of course. I gave Percy a look, which he ignored. I punched him and glared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I gave him a look.

"Oh, Skylar. She's nice," Percy mumbled.

I didn't believe him. I saw the way Percy looked at Sky. He didn't even look at Annabeth with that much love.

"So, did you and Bast find a cure?" He asked changing the subject.

I shook my head. I was thinking about visiting Chaos **(A/N Greek god not Apophis) **and seeing if he had any clue at what might work.

"You'll find out the cure, you're a smart thirteen year old girl," Percy encouraged, "Mom would have been so proud of you."  
I punched him. Mom, Paul, and our unborn brother died while Percy was in Tartarus. Skylar would be good for him.

"You know, when you don't talk back I feel like you're not even listening," He decided.

"I'm called Soft-Voice for a reason," I responded.

He shrugged. I smiled then frowned.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Chiron," I answered.

"What we are going to tell him."  
I nodded.

"I've been thinking about that too. We can't tell them about the Egyptians, there's been a long hatred between them. The Egyptian gods hate the Greek gods," Percy said.

"You've gotten smarter dear cousin," a voice behind us said.

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Skylar: Great, this will take a while.**

**Me: Great my OC is against me.**

**Percy: She get's that from me, but I do it to the gods instead.**

**Skylar: No, I just think you should update more.**

**Carter: Hey guys, wow been a long time.**

**Percy: Then you can do the review thingy with us.**

**Carter: Cool.**

**Me: Percy it's not a review thingy.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Percy, Skylar, and Carter: Please read and review, candyland7 will appreciate it!**


	3. Walt and Skylar fight and Dramatic Zeus

**Me: Oh my gods.**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: I totally blanked on who I was going to put for the person who talked to Percy.**

**Skylar: Just make someone up!**

**Me: Good idea…thanks Sky.**

**Skylar: You're welcome…I think.**

**Me: It's a good thing.**

**Percy: Take that as a compliment…she doesn't give them out much.**

**Skylar: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Me too.**

**Me: Have fun.**

**Percy and Skylar: Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Skylar: This includes me.**

**Tiana POV**

I turned and saw Apollo, he looked upset. His blue eyes didn't have their usual shine.

"Hey, Apollo what's up?" Percy said.

"Percy, you and the others have been called to Olympus," Apollo went right to the point.

"Uh, okay, but Thalia and Nico are sick and I have no clue where the others are."

Percy wasn't lying…because he really didn't know. They left before we did.

"Fine," Apollo sighed.

Apollo snapped his fingers and we were flashed to Olympus. Only Zeus was glowering at Percy and I. The other gods looked really sad. Percy looked around confused, Poseidon was the only god that wasn't sad, in fact he looked worried.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"The Egyptians, you are meeting with the Egyptians!" Zeus exploded.

"Uh."  
"Don't deny it boy! We saw you…hanging out with them."

"Stalkers," Percy mumbled.

I was starting to get really annoyed with Zeus. The other gods were either worried or sad.

"Shut up Zeus!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me surprised, sure I didn't talk much, but Zeus really got me upset.

"Does it look like the other gods care!" I exclaimed, "I certainly don't care whether or not they are Egyptians and I'm pretty sure the demigods don't care as well!"

I was fuming and stalked out of the room before vapor traveling to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron saw me and cantered up. The rest of the seven was there, but Annabeth. I wondered what was going on at the Brooklyn House.

**Skylar POV**

"Where did*cough*they*cough*go?" Carter asked.

"They had to leave," Amos said, "Their gods would have been really upset." [I didn't know that! Percy!]

[Okay I'm back…sorry. Where was I? Oh, yeah]

"You need to stop talking, it will only make it worse," I argued.

"But," Carter fell into fits of coughing.

At the moment all the other sick demigods and magicians were asleep. Bast still was looking for a cure. [Thanks a lot]

_You see this is what I mean, _Athirat said.

_What are you talking about? _I asked.

_Nothing, I'll tell you later._

_Thanks so much Athirat._

I felt Carter's forehead [oh, look Carter's as bright red as a fire truck] and immediately pulled away.

"Gods Carter, you're burning up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm*cough*sick," Carter exclaimed. [I knew that Carter, don't remind me again].

"Sorry, Uncle Amos?"

Uncle Amos got up to get Bast while I stayed with Carter. Sadie woke up in the bed next to us. She glance at Carter and smiled.

"You look*cough*terrible," Sadie sighed.

"Thanks*cough*so much Sadie," Carter groaned.

"You both look terrible," I said. [Don't give me that look guys!]

They both glared at me…I smiled. [Oh my gods just shut up] It wasn't really that intimidating because they were both sick. [Oh, so now you agree with me]

"Vous les garsne sont pas siintimidant," I sighed. (You guys are not that intimidating)

Carter threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"French?" I asked.

Sadie nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you what I said," I apologized.

Uncle Amos came back with Bast, who had put her dark hair up in a pony tail. I looked at my brother and sisters pale faces and left Bast to do her thing. [Sorry guys, but I'm no good with medicine].

"I've got to go do something," I said.

"Okay, but don't leave the Brooklyn House," Uncle Amos ordered.

"Tout ce que." (Whatever)

I walked away before he could ask questions. Not far away from the infirmary I ran into Walt…literally. We both fell to the ground, I hit my head on the wall.

"Walt!" I exclaimed, "Regardez où vous allez!" (Watch where you're going)

"Sorry, and I don't speak French!" Walt yelled.

_Walt has Anubis, I can sense a death aura on him, _Athirat said. [Not my fault Athirat doesn't like Anubis]

_I know and shut up!_ I yelled at her.

I rubbed my head and glared at him, "I'm sure Anubis knows."

"How did you…Oh, never mind," Walt said.

I didn't smile at him.

"Où allez-vous?" I asked. (Where are you going)

"I don't speak French!" Walt exclaimed.

"Anubis probably does!"

"Oh my gods you are so annoying!"  
"You are more. I don't understand how Sadie tolerates you!"

"I don't know how your brother and sister tolerate you!"

"I haven't lived with them for seven years!"  
"Well, I can see why!"

That hurt…apparently Walt could see that because his eyes widened. [I know Walt isn't stupid]

"Skye…" Walt started.

I got up and, ignoring my throbbing head, ran down the hall. [I know he wanted to apologize] I heard Walt calling my name, but I ignored him. Somehow I ended up on the balcony. Philip glanced at me and splashed in his little pool. I looked over the edge of the balcony and put my forehead on the cool surface of the railing. It did little to help my headache. [I know I should have put ice on it, but I was really upset]

I heard someone walk up the stairs, but I didn't look to see who it was. As I thought about the fight Walt and I had, tears came to my eyes. [Stop apologizing Walt, I forgave you long ago]

"Skylar?" A very familiar voice said.

"Allez-vous," I mumbled. (Go away)

"Sky?" It was Amos, this time I recognized the voice.

"I said go away."

"Skylar, what happened? Are you okay?"

I lifted up my head and wiped away the tears. [Percy, I don't need a hug. I'm fine] Uncle Amos took one look at my red eyes and tear stained cheek, and gave me a hug.

"Merci," I mumbled. (Thanks)

"Soyez le bienvenu," Uncle Amos said, "And I'm your uncle. No need to thank me." (You're welcome)

I gave him a tight squeeze and he wiped away my extra tears. It was then he noticed the big bump on my head.

"We should get some ice on that," Uncle Amos said.

[See I did get ice on my head Carter] Uncle Amos handed me an ice pack-which we have a lot of-and I put it on my head.

"So what happened?" Uncle Amos asked.

"Walt and I ran into each other, hence the bump, and we fought," I summed up.

Uncle Amos didn't push, probably knowing that I wouldn't answer.

"Well, I've got to go help Bast…" Uncle Amos said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room, it's pretty bland at the moment, but I'm planning to fix it. [I know I haven't fixed it yet] I sat on my bed and shifted the ice pack.

_You know…it's cold, _Athirat said.

_You can feel the difference in temperature, but yet you can't feel injuries, _I contemplated.

_Yep._

_Interesting._

***Time Skip to Next Day at Brooklyn Bridge***

I got there at Five o'clock sharp. I barely managed to sneak out without Uncle Amos knowing [Is it really that hard to sneak past him? Really?]. I had a wrap around my head, apparently I had a concussion. Looking around, I dimly was aware of something under the water. [I know, but I wasn't really worried].

"Hey, what happened to your head?" someone asked.

I turned around and saw Percy wearing a blue shirt and jeans. A pen was peeking out of his pant pocket.

"Hit it against the wall, how have you been?" I asked.

"Okay, Tiana got pissed off at the gods. Zeus sent us underwater to live with Dad for awhile. Tiana's covering for me…though I doubt Dad really cares about us hanging out with the magicians," Percy agreed.

"Uncle Amos and the others don't really care. The Egyptian gods…I don't know about, but the generally stay out of what goes on with the magicians. Unless it concerns them."

"The Greek gods seem to think everything concerns them."  
"So, how does your Dad feel about the Egyptians?"  
"I asked him about you guys, he said he really didn't care. Met one of them two says she was nice."

"Did you find out her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, Athirat," Percy said.

"Eeew!"

"What?"  
"I'm hosting her…that's gross!"

Percy looked slightly confused, but didn't say anything. I checked the time and saw that we had been talking for an hour. [I don't have ADHD]. When suddenly the water exploded beneath us.

**Me: Okay, well I think Walt was slightly OOC.**

**Skylar: I don't know Walt very well.**

**Percy: Neither do I.**

**Me: Where are the others?**

**Skylar: Sadie is with Carter, who is with Thalia, who is with Nico, who is with the rest.**

**Me: And where are they?**

**Percy: I think they are at the Brooklyn House.**

**Skylar: On the roof…I think. Walt is with them.**

**Me: Whatever, someone just ask for reviews.**

**Skylar and Percy: Please review…then we can finally leave.**


End file.
